


Two Little Syllables

by pinkpistol (misssuchaflirt)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssuchaflirt/pseuds/pinkpistol
Summary: Hana tries to get her baby to say her first words.





	Two Little Syllables

“Umma. Momma. Um-Mah. Mah-ma. Just say either one.”

Hana has been repeating this for almost half an hour now with her youngest baby Nadja, but the blonde baby girl only looks back at her with big innocent brown eyes, tilting her head a little bit to the side as she makes grabby motions with her chubby little hands at Hana, clearly not understanding what her mother wants from her.

“C’mon Nady, you can do it! I believe in you!”

_Pat._

In response, Nadja only places both her tiny hands on either side of Hana’s face and starts to squish, happy high pitched giggles escaping from her lips. Hana lets out a small frustrated sigh as she gently pries Nadja’s little hands away with one hand while keeping her other arm around the baby so that she doesn’t fall over.

“C’mon Nady, just say Umma or Momma. I’ll be really _really_ happy when you do, and it’ll be a cool surprise for Momma when she gets home.”

Hana tries to have Nadja focus again at the task at hand, but the baby seems too occupied with the squeaky toy she’s currently chewing on while babbling incoherently. Hana decides to just watch her for a bit, setting the speech thing aside for now.

When Nadja finally stops chewing to look up at Hana, she drops the saliva covered toy which rolls down the length of the front of Hana’s shirt and continues its path down, damping Hana’s shorts in its wake. Hana makes a face.

“Normally, I’d be more grossed out by the fact that I’m now covered in saliva, but you’re just way too cute for your own good, so I’ll let it slide.”

Nadja lets out a series of giggles and jumbled babbles while reaching for Hana’s face again, and Hana honestly can’t take the amount of cuteness being displayed in front of her.

_So cuuuute!_

It’s then when Hana hears the front door to the house open and the familiar sound of keys jingling and boots clicking on marble floors that lets her know her wife’s home from work.

She turns her head a little to the right and sure enough Angela is standing there removing her coat. The blonde catches Hana’s eyes on her.

“Hello, darling.”

“Welcome back, Angela!”

Angela smiles at the sight before her, Hana on the couch with Nadja snugly perched on her lap. She walks over to the duo and bends down to give her wife a kiss before doing the same to Nadja who gets a hold of her bangs and pulls.

Angela is startled by the sudden tug on her scalp, but Hana finds it all amusing. She doesn’t even help Angela as her wife attempts, and fails, to get Nadja to let go of her hair.

“Uh, darling? I require assistance.”

“But it’s funny watching you struggle LOL.”

“Hana please! She’s going to end up actually removing hair off my scalp.”

“Okaaaayyy, fine. I’ll get her to stop.”

Hana reaches down beside her to grab something small and yellow then brings it up directly at the baby’s line of sight. Nadja’s eyes light up at the sight of the forgotten chew toy which she eagerly takes back from Hana’s hand, finally releasing Angela from her grip.

Angela lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank you.”

Just then, tiny, but loud, footsteps can be heard thudding from the second floor, which then moves towards the staircase, then down from a hallway, and finally, their almost four-year old twin girls come into view.

“Momma!”

“You’re home!”

Mi-Rae and Yeong-Ju are both running at full speed towards Angela before slowing down a bit so they can each claim a leg to hug.

“ _Oof!_ ” Angela nearly loses her balance at the impact, but she luckily manages to stay up. Hana chuckles at the sight. It’s always like this every time either of them come home from work.

“We missed you!” The twins say in unison.

Angela laughs lightly and does her best to bend down and pat each of their head as they hold onto her legs tightly. “I missed you too my little angels.”

The twins both giggle in response. They then let go of Angela’s legs to mimic flying across the living room, both having their arms stretched out as they jump and run around.

“Look Momma! We’re flying!”

“Yeah, just like angels do!”

Angela just nods in agreement, a smile making its way to her lips.

“Maybe one day you two can have wings just like your Momma.”

The wives watch as the twins stop in their tracks and turn to look at Hana, their blue eyes widening at her words. They both then start to scramble towards the couch, their tiny ponytails bobbing along with their movements.

“Woah! Really Umma?!”

“We can get wings like you Momma?!”

They both look back up at Angela while Angela brings her hand up over her mouth to stifle a laugh before nodding in confirmation.

“Yep, but only if you practice enough. You need to earn your wings. It won’t be easy, but I’m pretty sure you both could do it.”

“Wow, that’s so cool!”

“We promise to practice everyday!”

Angela smiles at their loud enthusiasm. They definitely got that from Hana.

“ _♪ ♫ We’re gonna have wings like Momma! We’re gonna have wings like Momma! ♪ ♫_ ”

The twins start singing this as they “practice” flying around the room. Hana gives them both a thumbs up, careful not to drop or jostle Nadja in the process, while Angela pretends like she’s giving them serious advice on how to improve their flight techniques. Hana at this point has turned Nadja around to watch her older sisters’ antics.

“How about you Nadja? Do you want wings?”

The baby doesn’t respond, too distracted watching her energetic older sisters run around. They’re still singing.

“ _♪ ♫ We’re gonna have wings like Momma! ♪ ♫_ ”

Hana continues to watch them as Angela takes a seat next to her. Angela looks over at Nadja who is still staring at her older sisters. She takes hold of one of the baby's little hands, gently rubbing her thumb over it. She chuckles.

“Hm, she’s captivated.”

Hana looks at Nadja smiling then nods. “Completely.”

Nadja then tilts her head a bit and slowly brings her chew toy down. She blinks and then-

“Mm..”

Both Hana and Angela freeze. _Did Nadja just-–?_

Their baby tries again. “Mm…”

Hana then turns Nadja around as quickly as she possibly can without hurting her baby in the process and with Angela’s help, starts to encourage her to continue with her efforts.

“Yes! You got it Nady! Say _Momma._ ”

“C’mon sweetheart! You can do it!”

The twins stop their practice when they hear their mothers cheer on their baby sister. Intrigued, they make their way over to the couch.

“Oooo! What’s going on?”

“Yeah, is Nadja okay?”

With Angela to Hana’s right, the twins squeeze in as close at they can to watch from her left. Nadja turns to look at them, giggling then-

“Mm…”

The twins start giggling too. Now they understand what’s gotten their moms so hyped.

“She’s trying to say it!”

“Yeah, she’s trying to say Momma!”

Now they’re all encouraging Nadja and cheering her on, only now, it’s much rowdier with the twins in tow.

“Go Nadja! It’s easy, see watch me. _Momma._ ”

This goes on for several more minutes and Angela and Hana think they might have frightened Nadja a bit with their cheering when the baby finally tries again.

“Mm…”

They all hold their breaths.

“..mm..”

Nadja continues to hum out the sound until finally, she reaches over to touch Hana’s face again.

_Pat._

“…ma.”

Next thing Hana knows there are high pitched squealing coming from her left.

_She did it!_

Hana’s so proud.

“Nadja!!! You did it!”

Hana carefully brings Nadja closer, hugging her tiny body. She’s starts to feel herself cry, but it’s whatever, she’s just so happy right now.

She pulls back a bit to look at Nadja and the baby just squishes her face again.

“Ma..ma.”

Hana just nods, really loving the sound of Nadja’s small voice referring to her. From Hana’s right, Angela shifts a bit so she can gently comb her fingers through Nadja’s hair, while wiping a few tears of her own away. Nadja turns to look at her and starts giggling again and with one hand, starts to make grabby motions at Angela.

“Ma..ma!”

Angela can’t stop the smile from forming on her lips. She bends down and gives Nadja’s tiny hand a kiss.

“Yes sweetie. We’re right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some fanarts I did of the kids with Angela and Hana.
> 
> Hana and Nadja: http://aurorajames.tumblr.com/post/163476308408/meet-hanamercys-youngest-baby-nadja-youll-meet
> 
> Angela and the twins: http://aurorajames.tumblr.com/post/163937991468/hanamercys-twins-a-continuation-to-this-the
> 
> Hana playing games with Nadja: http://aurorajames.tumblr.com/post/164438363063/hanamercy-kids-part-3-part-1-part-2-hana


End file.
